


Futures

by mneiai



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: F/M, old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 07:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10917570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mneiai/pseuds/mneiai
Summary: In 20 years....





	Futures

**Author's Note:**

> Written back in 2008.

Blair

This is where Blair saw herself in twenty years:

She would be successful, powerful, having graduated from Yale with honors, on the cover of magazines and on the lips of everyone who mattered. Living in the height of luxury with all the money she could ever want--

(and this is where what she wanted and what she should want contradicted each other, because buried in the back of her mind, Blair would get all of that, and Chuck Bass would be a part of it. Even though he made her skin crawl, he made her stomach flutter, and, eventually, again, with him would be Nate, and they'd be like a family, with Serena's life coinciding with theirs.)

Nate

Nate tried not to think five years in advance, let alone twenty. Everyone else wanted him to, from his parents to Blair to the teachers at school, but Nate was very happy only thinking about the next few years. If it weren't for graduation coming up in a year, he'd even ignore that length of time, living from wild escapade to society brunches to the next time he'd get to smoke up (there were worst things in the world than being a Waspoid).

If someone asked him what he wanted in twenty years, he'd give them the answers he thought they wanted to hear. Truthfully, all he knew was who he wanted to be with, the "how" he'd let someone else take care of.

Chuck

Chuck knew what his future held and pitied any deity or karmic force that stood in his way. He wasn't the businessman his father was, but he didn't need to be--he already had the money, nepotism would get him a cushy position with a nice sounding title, and even people who didn't know who he was listened to his orders.

While things didn't appear to be going his way at the moment, that would change soon enough. Blair couldn't resist him and Nate hadn't made a decision for himself since a disastrous sixth grade Halloween costume. And Serena, well, after the wedding she wouldn't be able to escape him. It would be the four of them forever, with Chuck pulling all the strings. He was, after all, Chuck Bass.


End file.
